Handsome Stranger
by louise9576
Summary: The summer has begun. And Belle learns that in the long run you must always follow your heart. first fic please read review
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I'm writing this fic as though Rocco (God rest his soul) never died. I actually think that they should have kept him in the show coz he was good! Hope you enjoy it! Xx

As Belle walked out of Summer Bay high she looked up and saw Drew standing by the gates waving to her. She grinned, waved back and ran into his arms planting a big kiss on his lips.

"If that's how our holidays gonna start then I can't wait to see what's to come" Drew laughed as he wrapped his arm over her shoulders.

"Nothing if you keep pushing it mister. Anyway I can't hang out with you tonight Colleen has roped me into helping Maddy and Ric with the 'summer bay dance' preparations."

"I thought you were starting to get on well with Maddy." Drew asked as they walked towards the diner.

"Oh I do I mean I am…. I'd just prefer to hang out with my boyfriend." Belle stopped and turned so she was facing him. "We haven't seen much of each other lately and I thought it'd be nice to spend our first night of the summer holidays together."

"Ooo now who's pushing it?" Drew smirked.

"I'm not pushing, just saying it'd be nice to see you." Belle blushed slightly. And headed into the diner before he could see her cheeks redden.

bpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbbpbpbpb

"God save us Colleen if I hear the words "Summer Bay Dance" one more time this spatula is gonna be used for more than just mixing."

Colleen stopped rambling and stared at Irene and the Spatula. "I don't take to being threatened especially when I'm organising such an event for the community of Summer Bay. There's plenty of peop…"

"Girly!" Irene bustled out of the kitchen and went over to where Belle and Drew where sitting leaving Colleen in mid sentence.

"Oh hi Irene"

"You've finished for the summer then?"

Belle clapped her hands together "Yes I can finally have a social life where I don't have to be home by 11:00!"

Irene took out her notepad and pencil, "You know I only do that for your own good Darl. Now what can I get you both?"

"Two chocolate shakes please" Irene scribbled on her pad and headed back to the kitchen.

"You know when you've finished with Ric and Maddy I could meet up with you and we could come back to mine" Drew said as he took her hand in his, entwining their fingers together.

"Sounds intriguing" She whispered leaning in to kiss him.

"Guys, this is a public place. Think of the children." Belle and Drew looked up to see Maddy and Ric standing in front of them. "Mind if we join you?" As Ric said this they sat down anyway. "Sure" Drew laughed.

Maddy and Belle smiled at each other and immediately began nattering about how insufferable Colleen can be and yet at the same time their eagerness to discuss what dresses they'll wear to the dance.

"Women" Ric sighed.

"Tell me about it" Drew laughed. Irene wandered over with four milkshakes so as not interrupt the group.

Ric took a huge gulp and whipped a brown moustache with the back of his hand. "Sal just told me that we having a new guy moving in with us tomorrow."

Drew raised his brow. "What? Do you know him?"

"Never met him in my life. His names Rocco apparently. Sal says he's coming from a foster home in the city and will be joining Summer Bay next term."

"Rocco. Interesting name. Might be fun having him around." Drew laughed. "We need more guys around here."

Maddy and Belle stopped their conversation. " And why is that?" Belle turned to face Drew while tapping her fingers impatiently on the table.

"Well…." Drew mumbled.

"Careful" Ric grinned.

"You girls…. well you can be quite OTT bout things…"

Ric shook his head in dismay; he knew the girls wouldn't take this lying down.

Belle and Matilda looked at each other before sharing the entire contents of their milkshakes with Drews face.

Irene was far from amused but as they cleaned up the mess they didn't mind a bit when reminded of his horrified expression as the brown milk hit him.

bpbpbpbpbpbpbppbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbp

It was 9:45 that evening and Ric, Maddy and Belle were sat round the table at Sally's discussing ideas for the theme of the Summer Bay dance.

"What about the Mafia, you know mid 19th Century, all the guys come in suits with guns and the girls in those dress things." Ric rubbed his chin as he thought about his idea.

"No Ric" Maddy said. "Anyway if Colleens going to be overseeing everything (which she will) then there's no way she'll let the guys bring guns. Even though they'll be made of plastic."

Ric sulked and leaned back in the chair and began doodling on his piece of paper. The girls didn't seem to be taking any of his ideas into account.

Maddy smiled at him "Babe I know your still miffed that we voted against your Die Hard themed dance but seriously. How would that even work?"

Ric was about defend his idea when there was a knock at the door. "Come in" they all chorused.

They looked up and as the door opened a guy with messy brown hair and a handsome face walked in. He held a rug sack on his left shoulder and a bunch of flowers in his right hand.

"Can I help you?" Ric stood up wary of the stranger that was standing in his house.

"Oh you must be Rocco" All four of them turned as Sally came into the dining room from upstairs. She smiled warmly at the new arrival and beckoned him in.

"Thanks, sorry I'm early but I couldn't wait to come" Rocco stepped further in and handed Sally the bunch of flowers.

"Aww their lovely thankyou. Let me introduce you. Rocco this is Ric."

Ric held out his hand Rocco shook it gratefully. "Hi. Do you want me to take your bag upstairs?"

Rocco smiled. "That'd be great thankyou." As Ric headed upstairs Matilda said hello and then followed.

Sally closed the front door. "And this is Belle. You'll be in most of her classes next term."

"You lucky guy" She laughed.

Rocco held out his hand. Belle reached out and took it.

Before he let go he gave her the warmest smile and it made her heart beat race. She quickly stood up dropping his hand and said her goodbyes. Not daring to think about the handsome stranger as she walked to the beach to meet up with Drew.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guy's thanks for the reviews; they certainly spur you on to write! Hope you like this next instalment. I've got some juicy ideas for future chapter so please keep on reading xxxx

Chapter Two

Rocco lay in his new surroundings, excited and anxious about his move from the city. Sally seemed really nice and had made him feel very welcome especially as he turned up a day early, unannounced. He decided to keep his reasons for coming the night before to himself, otherwise questions he'd rather not answer might arise.

Rocco sat up in bed, rubbed his eyes, ran his hands quickly through his hair, gave a deep sigh and then flopped back down again. He'd just remembered the girl he met last night. Belle.

bpbpbpbpbpbppbpbpbpbppb

"Morning, I hope your hungry, did you have a goodnight?" Sally smiled warmly as Rocco entered the kitchen. She was making pancakes and he'd never seen or smelt anything that made his tummy leap for joy as it did.

"Yeah thanx. Can I help?"

"Oh you hear that Ric? Rocco just offered to help me, maybe he could teach you a thing or two"

Rocco turned round to see Rics head popping up from behind the couch. "I am helping…by…warming the sofa for you…"

Sally rolled her eyes and turned her attentions back to Rocco who had started pouring the orange juice into glasses.

"So, what made you decide to come early?"

Rocco stopped what he was doing. "Sorry I shouldn't have, you prob.."

"Hey it's no trouble honestly. You're very welcome. I just hope everything was ok back in the city and that you left on good terms with you foster family."

"I didn't see the point in hanging around wai..." He thought of a more plausible answer. "And I heard the waves here are pretty awesome."

"Dude, you surf?" Ric jumped off the couch and wandered over to him.

"Yeah well I used too."

"If you want we can head down to the beach after breaky. I'll ask Drew to come too."

Sally smiled at Ric, grateful that he was making an effort with Rocco. She knew that inviting a complete stranger to live with her family wasn't going to be easy but from what she'd heard, Rocco had had a tough past and deserved a bright future.

bpbpbpbpbpbpbpbppbpbpbpb

'beep beep'

"Just ignore it. I forbid you to move I am too comfortable." Belle wrapped her right arm possessively over Drew's chest as they lay in bed. He grinned, kissed the top of head and reached out to get his mobile.

"Oi" Belle moaned as her head fell off him and onto the bed.

"It's from Ric." Drew opened the message on his phone.

"And what does Ric have to say?" Belle mumbled as her face was squished into the pillow.

"He's invited me to go surfing with him and the new guy Rocco. I thought he wasn't arriving till later today."

Belle quickly lifted her head, her eyes widened. "he came last night"

Drew put down his phone and layback down facing Belle. "You never said anything last night. What's he like? "

Belle kicked herself mentally as she felt her cheeks redden 'what was it about this guy that made her heart beat hard against her chest'.

"He.. he..erm seems all right. I only met him as I was leaving to meet you. Must have slipped my mind " she lied.

Drew jumped out of bed and grabbed a t-shirt off a chair by the window. "Well I'm gonna go meet them"

"What now?" She screeched.

"Yeah, I'm quite keen to meet him. And you know what this means?"

Belle watched him as he put on his shorts, "what?"

"I'm no longer the new guy in town."

bpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpb

With Beth away the Holden's and Matilda had really let themselves go or just underestimated how much Beth did and they didn't. Dirty dishes filled the sink, clothes that were in dire need of a good wash littered the floor and the pot plants looked as though they had breathed their final breath…. a week ago.

Belle traipsed through the house as knocking on the front door seemed pointless with Matilda's music blaring full blast.

"MATILDA…MATILDA"

She turned and flicked the off switch.

"Hey Belle, sorry I didn't hear you come in. What's up?"

Belle sat on the edge of the pink bed and traced the floral pattern with her finger.

"Nothing much" she replied. "Just wanted to know whether you wanted to hang out?"

Matilda finished her french plait with a white flower clip.

"Ah done. I'd love to hang. I'm actually about to leave and meet Ric and the others on the beach. Come"

Belle stopped tracing and froze. 'Others meaning Drew and Rocco. Think of something. Think of something.'

"We always go to the beach, why don't we stay here and I can help you clean up the place."

"You'd rather clean than go and hang out with the guys on the beach? Belle are you feeling alright?"

'If constantly thinking about another guy when you already have a boyfriend is an illness then yes she was in need of a doctor.'

Matilda grabbed her bag and put on her shades. "I'd rather go to the beach if you don't mind. It's the first day of the hols, come on, it'll be fun."

'Great'


End file.
